


At His Discretion

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Snape, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus understands all too well that when lust wins over hate, you always end up the loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Discretion

“Not here, Lucius,” Severus whispered viciously. 

Apprehension and lust dueled as his eyes darted between the cold gray stare that haunted his dreams and the busy main passage of Diagon Alley, only a few feet away. He struggled half-heartedly, relishing and despising the grip of the man who’d cornered him. 

"Anywhere I want, Severus, you know that." Lucius’ voice was rich with the promise of a reminder that would show just why he could get away with it. 

But there was no need for it. Countless restless nights of longing and listless days spent waiting for owls were fresh in Severus’ mind. And now, here he was — he'd just appeared out of nowhere. 

For one moment, Severus could practically taste the triumph of victory; the vision of Lucius collapsing onto the cobblestone from a Killing Curse invaded his mind. 

Finally, he would be rid of his mentor, his lover, his tormentor. Free at last. 

But the image of a dead Lucius Malfoy was quickly extinguished by the living breathing Adonis pushing his hand down Severus’ trousers. The smooth manicured hand found Severus’ erection with familiar ease. It was his. All of Severus belonged to Lucius. Anytime, anywhere, and they both knew it. 

“Damn you,” Severus gasped, his head falling back against brick even as his hips pushed forward seeking more of the pleasure the hand holding his desire offered. 

“Curse me all you want,” Lucius whispered seductively. “You’ve missed me, haven’t you?” 

Severus bit back his admission, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his face towards the darker end of the alley where no one could see his shame. 

“Yes?” Lucius pressed, his breath licking Severus’ ear like a hot dry tongue. 

“Yes… yes,” Severus conceded, quickening his thrusts into the controlling hand holding him. 

He gasped as Lucius squeezed tighter and stroked him faster, leaning in as if he were going to suck on his neck. 

But he didn’t. Lucius never gave him what he wanted. He only left him longing for more. Still, Severus took pleasure in feeling more of the man he ached for cover him. When the wispy fine hairs of Lucius’ blond mane brushed against his jaw like fingertips, Severus had to stifle a cry. 

“Always so easy for me, Severus. Some things never change, do they?” 

Lucius sounded amused, and Severus hated him and himself. He couldn’t respond, afraid he would beg or curse. One would bring him both and pleasure and shame, the other, only more humiliation. 

“Do they?” Lucius growled in his ear, stroking him fast and hard. 

“No,” Severus gasped, his body jerking and twisting, trying to get closer to the man holding him. But Lucius kept his body just out of reach and his hand firm and unrelenting as it continued work its special brand of magic. 

“Ah, so good… such a good boy for me…” Lucius said almost affectionately, letting his lips lightly touch Severus’ ear. 

It was too much and Severus had to reach out and grip Lucius’ arm. 

“Please,” Severus said through his teeth, despising himself for his perpetual weakness. 

Lucius chuckled low in his ear. He was mocking him. “You’re so pathetic, Severus… truly.” 

Severus bit back another curse along with the urge to throw Lucius off of him, because the need to come was much stronger. And he deserved a little pleasure for all of Lucius’ emotional abuse. It was his right for playing the fool. 

Any minute now, he would get his compensation. He would be rewarded. He would finally— 

Severus’ eyes snapped open as Lucius pulled back, and his hand stopped its ministrations, quickly withdrawing from his trousers. 

He stood gaping back at him, bewildered, his mouth open.

Lucius gave him an apologetic pout. "I apologize, Severus. I shouldn’t have you all worked up like this. Narcissa and I have an engagement that begins shortly. Perhaps we can pick this up at another time, when I am more available." 

"Bastard," Severus snarled. 

A shadow of a smirk surfaced on Lucius’ lips. "It’s remarkable; you never seem to tire of calling me that." 

"Never again. I do not want to see your face, ever again," Severus said with conviction. 

Lucius gave him a slight bow, sighing. "Ever is a long time, Severus… you should really think about what you say before you say it. Are you sure you mean that?" 

The words “of course” sat on Severus’ tongue, but they never left his mouth, even as Lucius smirked and Disapparated away.


End file.
